


Happy Anniversary

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: steve x tony
Kudos: 19





	Happy Anniversary

Tony all but bounced into Steve’s studio where his boyfriend was working. “Get cleaned up, we’re going out to celebrate!” The brunette beamed. “I’m taking my guy out for a night on the town.” 

Steve chuckled, putting down the sketch pad that he was drawing in. “Oh?” He smiled, loving when Tony was in this mood. So much better than the nights where he drank himself stupid from self-loathing. Sure, they were far less lately, but Steve would always worry. “What are we celebrating?” He asked as he got up. 

“Remember that movie I auditioned for months ago?” He started, reminding Tony of a giant child who was telling a story. Steve nodded, letting him go on. “Well, you’re looking at the lead actor, baby!” He held out his arms, a proud look on his face.

Pulling him close, he kissed him lovingly. “I’m so happy for you!” He kept his arms around him. “I know how much you wanted this part.” He rested his forehead on his. “Where will you be filming?” He asked, curious. “And do you know who you’ll be working with?” 

“Details!” Tony chuckled. “We’ll talk over dinner. And then when we get back I want an update on what you’re working on for your show.” He told him. “Which, I’ve already warned them I’m not missing that for anything.” He promised his boyfriend. “You’ve worked so hard for this.” 

Steve blushed lightly, a shy smile on his face. “Thank you.”

* * *

Sipping their wine, Steve watched Tony before he went on about filming- it was taking place in London, and Paris was all he’d said so far. “I don’t know the lead actress, and I won’t until we start shooting.” Steve looked surprised when Tony told him that. “She won’t know who I am, either. They said that they want a look of surprise for that first scene, to make it more authentic. Color me intrigued.” He shrugged. 

“That’s new.” He nodded. “But, I guess that would make it very authentic.” He chuckled. 

“I do know that I’ll be working with Natasha Romanoff again, so I can’t complain there.” He mused. They’d worked together on a couple other films and gotten along fairly well. “They’re hoping for Thor Odinson, as well. Something about possible scheduling conflicts.” He explained. “I’m hoping, too. He’s easy to work with, and I haven’t seen him in a couple years.” 

Steve smiled. “I can’t wait to see it.” He chuckled, knowing it was a while before that happened. “I always love your work.” Which was true. That was how they had met. Steve had drawn Tony from one of his movies (one Tony felt was far from his best work), and Steve’s best friend managed to get it to the A list movie star. 

_ “You did what?!” Steve stared at Bucky.  _

_ Bucky smirked. “I got your work to Stark.” He shrugged as if it was nothing. “I know a guy who is dating his current costar. I asked him for a favor. He passed your drawing to his girlfriend, who gave it to Stark.” He said easily. “He was impressed. Which is no surprise, punk. You got talent.”  _

_ Steve took a deep breath. He’d had a crush on Tony since his first movie at the age of 16- nearly fifteen years prior! How was he supposed to react to Tony having his art now? He was just some nobody who liked to draw. He’d been trying to get noticed, with no luck. “So, that’s that, right? I mean, so what, he has my drawing.” He blew it off.  _

_ “And he wants to meet you.” He told him, making Steve freeze. “Natasha asked Clint to ask me for your number.” It sounded like he was back in middle school at this point. “He’ll be in town next week, and will be giving you a call.”  _

_ “Shit.” He breathed.  _

“What’re you thinking about?” Tony asked. 

Steve grinned. “About how we met.” He said happily. “Two years ago you called me and I nearly had a panic attack!” He chuckled. “I almost dropped my phone into some paint.” He blushed. 

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “You never told me that.” He shook his head. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t, and that you picked up. Best call of my life.” He beamed. 

“Even better than when you get the part you’ve really been wanting?” Steve teased him playfully. 

“Oh yeah.” He nodded, enjoying their date. 

* * *

Tony had left two days ago, leaving their shared him far quieter. Their dog, Cooper, kept huffing randomly. He would always mope the first week that Tony was gone filming. “Yeah, I miss him, too.” Steve sighed. His show was in a couple weeks, and he’d done next to nothing the past day. He’d relaxed, caught up on some reading, and did some housework. Even though Tony had someone come once a week, Steve kept it as clean as he could. Reaching over, he scratched behind one of Cooper’s ears. “We’ll go for a run soon.” He told him. 

Hearing his phone, he eagerly reached for it on the coffee table. He saw that Tony was FaceTiming him and grinned, quickly accepting. “Hey you!” Tony greeted him, clearly in his trailer. 

Cooper perked up at his voice, trying to crawl into Steve’s lap. Laughing, Steve moved the phone so Tony could see them both. “Hey! We miss you.” He told him. “Obviously.” He put his arm over Cooper. 

Tony chuckled. “Well, I miss you guys, too. Thought I’d call and see how you two are managing without me.” He usually called whenever he could when he was shooting. 

“Well, the first week is always hard.” He sighed. “Gonna take this guy out for a jog later. Maybe see if Bucky wants to join us.” Steve shrugged. “Maybe grab some pizza for dinner.” Easy to eat while working into the night in his studio. 

“Just don’t stay up all night.” Tony ‘scolded’ him playfully. “Remember when I called you once and you had blue paint on your cheek because you fell asleep next to a painting? And the canvas then had your face print on it?’ 

Steve laughed, nodding. “You mean the one that you refused to let me scrap and hung up in our room?” He asked. 

“Hey, I love your cheeks.” He winked, making Steve blush. “But, there’s another reason I called.” Tony admitted, glad that he had gotten Steve into a good mood. “I found out who my leading lady is this morning.” 

“Okay? Why am I getting the vibe that it’s not someone you want to be working with?” He asked, furrowing his brows. There were  _ very _ few people that Tony didn’t care to work with. Hell, Steve could think of maybe one or two? 

Tony took a deep breath. “It’s Pepper.” He told Steve. “My ex.” He added, as if Steve didn’t know who Pepper was. Pepper had been his first love. They had been together for years- nearly ten. The last two they had been engaged, even. Tony had been the one to finally call it off. He just felt they were growing in different directions. He had been in a downward spiral from years in the spotlight. She was America’s sweetheart. 

Steve felt the knots in his stomach. “Oh…” How could he reply to that? It wasn’t like he could stop Tony from working on this film. Not when he had been so excited to be the lead actor. Not when Tony had worked so hard to leave that ‘image’ of him behind. He licked his lips, the seed of insecurity planting itself. It was no secret that Pepper still loved Tony. She’d said it in enough interviews over the years since the split- just over 5. People had wondered if the pair would ever get back together, even since Steve entered the picture. 

“I wanted to tell you before those vultures wrote about it.” Tony said softly. “And ask if maybe you could fly out this weekend?” He asked, hopeful. “Come out Saturday, fly home Sunday night? Have Barnes stay at the house with Cooper.” He chuckled as the dog perked up, wagging his tail happily. “Please?” 

“Yeah, I’ll book a flight.” He agreed, nodding. “I’ll bring my sketch pad for while you’re filming. Maybe get some ideas for some new pieces.” Anything to avoid thinking of his boyfriend filming a movie that was borderline romantic with the woman he had once planned to marry. Part of him felt like an ass. They broke up years ago, and he’d been with Steve just over two years. Why should he be worried about her?! 

Tony could tell Steve wasn’t liking this idea. “If I would have known...I would have turned it down.” He said honestly, surprising Steve. “I don’t want to work with her, and I know you aren’t a fan of the idea.” The last thing he wanted was this movie to cause issues in his relationship, but he’d signed the contract already. Even then, Steve wouldn’t want him to walk away. That’s just how he was- wanting Tony to work on projects he loved. “I’ll FaceTime you as much as I can, and I’ll be home for your show, for a couple days. I’ll come home Thursday, and come back Saturday. Maybe Sunday. They’re gonna work on scenes I’m not needed for.” He just wanted to assure Steve. “I’d kidnap you and keep you in my trailer if I could.” He teased, thankful when Steve cracked a small smile at that. 

He ruffled Cooper’s fur. “Actually, maybe I could fly out with you after my show, and stay there for a bit? I can work on some sketches anywhere.” He suggested. 

“I’d like that.” Tony grinned. “I look forward to it.” He was already trying to plan dates in his head as they said their goodbyes. 

* * *

Having Tony at his art show meant the world to Steve. While some people said that Steve was only ‘famous’ because he was ‘fucking’ Tony Stark, he didn’t listen to them. He didn’t care enough to. He loved what he did. 

He wasn’t expecting Pepper to show up, as well. Tony went straight to Steve, seeing his boyfriend’s smile falter at the sight of her. “Babe…” He started. 

Steve looked at him. “Really?” He asked. “You brought her?” He shook his head, his insecurity getting the better of him. “Missed being around her, so what? You thought you’d bring her to my show?” 

Tony groaned. “No!” He shook his head, moving them away from where most people were. “She overheard me talking to Nat about your show. I was being a proud boyfriend. Talking about how I should try to get one of your pieces for a set prop.” He saw Steve blush. “She invited herself. I asked her to come at the same time because I knew as soon as you saw her, you’d be upset. And I was right.” He sighed. “I’m sorry.” He laced his fingers with Steve’s. “Can we just go mingle, do the whole art show thing you’re so damn good at, and then get home?” He asked, just wanting to support Steve.

When Steve looked at him, he felt his anger dying down. Tony was looking at him with those big brown eyes, pleading with him silently. Sighing, he cupped Tony’s cheek and kissed him softly. “But if she gets rude, I will have Bucky remove her. He’s working security tonight with Sam.” While neither of the men were usually in the security business, they both did well. Hell, half the time just a glare from them set people right. And it gave them a bit of extra money while helping their friend. 

Tony nodded. “Deal.” He agreed. He couldn’t see her becoming rude, but he wouldn’t keep her there if she did. He pecked Steve’s lips once more before leading them back into the main room. “The man of the hour returns!” He announced, making Steve blush lightly. There were some claps, making Tony beam with pride. This was for the man he loved. 

While moving around the room, Steve heard Pepper talking to another patron. Tony had went to chat with Bucky about cars or bikes, so he wasn’t there to hear her. “Of course we’ll get back together.” She laughed. “I’m here with him, aren’t I? Besides, he’s always wanted a family. I can give him that.” She said as if it was nothing. “I think this movie was what we needed to see what we still mean to each other.” 

Clenching his jaw, Steve felt angry tears sting his eyes. He took a deep breath and moved towards where Bucky was. “I need you to escort Pepper out. Now.” He told him, his voice low. 

“What? Why?” Tony asked, looking confused. “She’s just been talking to everyone else, enjoying your work.” 

“No, she’s telling people you’re getting back together, that she’s your date, and that you’ll have a  _ family _ together.” Steve told him. “Whatever. Bucky, just make everyone leave. Show’s over.” He stalked off. He didn’t believe Pepper, but her words still stung. Tony never mentioned wanting a family to him, but had that been an old dream of his? And Tony basically defended her!

Bucky stared after him for a minute before standing up straight. “I need to ask everyone to leave.” His voice killed every bit of conversation that was going on. “Now.” He added firmly. His eyes went to Tony. “Why are you still standing here?” He raised an eyebrow. “Either go after him, or get the hell out with her.” He told him, gaze looking over the crowd. He spotted Sam at the door, ushering people out. 

* * *

Steve was sitting on the floor, back against the wall. His knees were up, his elbows resting on them, and his head was in his hands. This wasn’t how he had seen tonight going. “Steve?” He tensed lightly at Tony’s voice. 

“Do you want a family?” He asked softly. 

“What?” 

“Do. You. Want. A. Family? Marriage? Kids? All that?” Steve looked at him, but Tony couldn’t read his expression. 

Licking his lips, he walked over and crouched. “Do you want that?” He was curious. He could see Steve being a great dad. The perfect dad. Him? He was a screw up most of the time. 

Letting his head lean back, he shrugged a shoulder. “I’d like that, but I never even thought it was an option for us.” He admitted. “Figured Cooper was it for us. You never said anything about wanting anything more.” He’d always hoped one day that Tony would want to marry him, but at the same time, he tried not to. 

“Let me finish this movie, and then I’m taking us on the most romantic vacation.” He started. “I’ll plan some cheesy proposal, and then we’ll plan a very us wedding.” He grinned. 

“You know you just gave away any element of surprise, right?” Steve teased. “And I don’t need a showy romantic vacation, you know that. I’m happy just spending time at home, relaxing.” He reminded him. “Unless you were planning to take me to the Louvre.” He said playfully. 

“Oh, I would buy it for you if I could.” Tony took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “Now, let’s go grab something to eat with the muscle twins, and head home to Cooper.” He stood up, pulling Steve with him. 

* * *

“Daddy!” Came a voice, paired with the sound of little feet running. 

“Munchkin!” Tony beamed, scooping up the little girl. “Were you good for Daddy?” He asked, kissing her cheek. 

She nodded. “I missed you, though.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Daddy’s out back with Matty and Simon.” She informed him. 

“Then, let’s go see them, Princess Anna!” He kicked the door shut and made his way through the house, bouncing the four year old as he went. Walking out into the backyard, he saw all his friends and the rest of his family. Steve had one of their twins on his hip while the other stood next to him. They had turned two the month before, and Tony had been filming since the week after their party. 

Steve looked over and beamed. “Happy anniversary!” He called out to his husband of seven years. 

Tony never looked happier as he made his way to him. “Happy anniversary.” He beamed.


End file.
